<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silk Stockings by Jwink85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258856">Silk Stockings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85'>Jwink85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Stockings, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwink85/pseuds/Jwink85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to play dress up and Will obliges his wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silk Stockings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first time writing Hannibal fic so please be kind, lol. I never thought I'd write anything but south park stuff and yet here I am. </p><p>What i can say is that I adore these characters even though I'm super new to the fandom. My lovely little murder husbands, you stole my heart. XD ❤ never change. </p><p>Enjoy! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stockings, Hannibal, really?"</p><p>"Yes, Will."</p><p>"And nothing else?"</p><p>A pause, then, "yes."</p><p>Simple, and without explanation. Such was Hannibal's way when he wanted something from Will, especially something like this. True, he would explain his motivations if prompted, and more often than not he was, but if he didn't feel the need to, he wouldn't.</p><p>Will sighed, a hand stroking the dark scruff of his jaw. His eyes lingered on the stockings laid across their shared bed. They were white but it wasn't pearly or creamy, no, they were stark, almost blinding. The blue ribbons on the tops, soft satin, were really just the icing on what was turning out to be quite a bizarre cake.</p><p>"You had to know I'd be reluctant to this," Will said, turning to the doctor who was, as ever, sitting in such graceful repose he could be a painting; impeccably attired in one of his fussy suits, though to his credit, he'd removed the jacket and rolled up his sleeves halfway.</p><p>Turning his head just so, Hannibal's typically passive face changed only a fraction; a slight quirk of his pale lips to indicate secret humor. This was enough to annoy Will, not that it really took a lot to create that sort of reaction in him.</p><p>"That's just part of the game, isn't it? Seeing how I'd respond and then letting the rest of the experiment fall into place?"</p><p>Sliding a hand down his thigh to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles in his slacks, Hannibal was languid when he replied. "As ever, this is merely a suggestion, not a command. But for the sake of transparency, it would make me happy, Will, to see you in this way."</p><p>"I can't imagine why."</p><p>"Oh, I think you can." Standing, Hannibal stretched like a satisfied cat and went to fill a glass with a deep red wine, the afternoon sunlight sifting through the curtains and dazzling the liquid like a jewel. Outside, beyond the open window, the waves crashed on the shoreline, ravenous as the tide came in.</p><p>Will watched his movements, hungry in his own right, just to see Hannibal in the flesh; statuesque and beautiful. The lines of his body were tight and regal, like he'd stepped from another time into Will's own personal fever dream.</p><p>Oftentimes, in his most vulnerable moments, usually late at night when sleep was elusive and the moon coasted through clouds of silver, Will almost felt like he'd been lucky enough to pluck a star from the sky and bring it to earth, where it became someone for him to love...a savage, brutal force, of course, but it was this lust for blood that added to its beauty.</p><p>Hannibal was the personification of sin, Will knew, but he'd learned long ago that people weren't just attracted to light; the darkness could be just as compelling, if not more so. He sighed.</p><p>"If I had to hazard a guess," he said, picking up one of the stockings and studying it, "i think you want me in these things because they accentuate my vulnerability." He looked up. "Right?"</p><p>Hannibal swirled the wine, expression indulgent and pleased at this. "Wouldn't they?"</p><p>"Haven't we been vulnerable enough with each other? Christ, we went over a cliff together." Running his hand over the delicate fabric, Will had to admit that they felt nice, clearly of high quality because that was just Hannibal's way; the very best in all things, especially as they pertained to Will. "How did you even come up with this of all things?"</p><p>"This is not a new desire by any means," Hannibal replied, setting his wine aside and coming over, also reaching to touch the stocking, long fingers straying over Will's and conjuring their special heat, the electric, wild pulse between them.</p><p>Will shivered, so easy when it came to this contact... too easy, simply because he wanted to be. He tipped his head to look up, almost reverent.</p><p>"I've wanted to see you undressed, as well as partially dressed, ever since you first let me into the rooms of your mind," Hannibal murmured, placing a warm hand beneath Will's chin, allowing a more pronounced smile when Will nuzzled closer, eyes slowly closing as if being lulled. "Imagine it, you'd be bare but not entirely, open to be seen but still covered... your own pale skin offset by white and blue. All for me."</p><p>"And you wouldn't judge," Will sighed, opening his eyes, mind slowing to a pleasurable crawl. "You'd just want to see."</p><p>"And touch," Hannibal said, hand brushing Will's flushed cheek now.</p><p>Will shuddered when he whispered back, "and touch."</p><p>Soft fingers that smelled of sage and expensive hand cream played over Will's parted lips, lingering until he kissed gently.</p><p>"You'll wear them then?" Hannibal asked, voice rich honey dripping over Will's skin.</p><p>Wordlessly, he nodded, even as he realized that, though he may balk at Hannibal's suggestions, he could never outright deny him anything.</p><p>Soon, under the doctor's watchful, serene gaze, Will had stripped, bare to the late afternoon breezes that smelled of salt. They wandered over his skin and it was like he was already being touched by Hannibal, the notion making his mouth wet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took up a stocking and considered it once more, almost afraid that he would shred it in his attempt to slide it on.</p><p>"Would you like help?" Hannibal asked quietly from his place in a leather armchair, legs crossed as he nursed his wine.</p><p>"I'd like to think I can handle putting on some damn stockings by myself," Will muttered, clumsily beginning to roll them before, biting his lip, he gave Hannibal a look.</p><p>"Here," the doctor said in a fatherly way, indulgent, before he came over and slid the article away, elegant hands deftly bunching the fabric until it was ready. Kneeling before Will, he ran a hand up his calf, and Will nearly moaned from this alone. "Place your foot on my knee, just like that."</p><p>The stocking was light, like a breath, as it was unrolled over Will's warm skin, the doctor's fingertips grazing just so and making him squirm in place. Without being prompted, Will spread his thighs a little wider, back arched slightly.</p><p>"Shall I do it up all the way?" Hannibal asked, cultured voice so soft, airy like the fabric now clinging to Will's flesh. "Or would you like to take over?"</p><p>"What would you prefer?" Will asked, nearly purred, feeling punch-drunk now that he'd given in.</p><p>"I'll allow you to guess," Hannibal said, sitting back and observing with eyes that traveled the plains of Will's nakedness; worshipful, almost violent with obvious want.</p><p>Cheeky and playful, Will gloried in his power as he leaned over and grasped the stocking, pulling it slowly, almost hypnotically so, over the rest of his calf; material becoming more sheer as it was stretched, calling attention to the pinkness of the skin beneath. A blush, warm and aching, curved over his body as he felt Hannibal watching, most likely wanting to touch so much but holding back, waiting and yearning.</p><p>Too soon, the stocking was pulled up to Will's thigh, snug and deliciously encasing the supple flesh there, the bright blue of the satin bow catching wayward sunlight and glimmering. Will turned his leg this way and that, admiring the way the garment dipped in places to show the curvature of his limb, the lean muscles, but he also had to laugh lightly.</p><p>"The hair kind of takes away from the effect, huh?" Stealing a glance at his companion, he pinkened further, giddy but secretly delighted at the prospect of pleasing him...making him want to look and touch, to desire.</p><p>To ache.</p><p>"You're beautiful," Hannibal assured him, leaning to press feathery kisses against Will's covered leg, fingers all the warmer when felt through the frail material. "Perfectly so, Will... just like this."</p><p>The breath caught in his throat, Will gazed at the man kneeling before him, at times terrible and monstrous, but in times like this, the soft, small moments that made up their days together, set away from the world and encapsulated... he was only beauty, cruel, real beauty; fire, blood, and agony in the form of a man.</p><p>Spreading his legs more, Will's cock was hot and so full, hard against his belly. He wanted to touch it, cup it, but he didn't want to do anything until both of his stockings were on, the thought catching him off-guard. He was nearly petulant when he spoke next.</p><p>"How do you manage it?" he asked, shifting to take up the other stocking. He rolled it and began sliding it on without aid this time, aching between his legs.</p><p>"Hmm?" Hannibal managed to look up, a hand stroking Will's calf, thumb sliding to send shivers over his shin bone.</p><p>"You know what I mean," Will sighed, bringing his leg up in a gorgeous curve to slide the stocking on all the way, adjusting it and the ribbon, relishing how firmly it clung...pushing into his skin and making it swell a little over the top. "Somehow, you always know when I'll end up liking something... even when I'm reluctant."</p><p>"I wouldn't say that I knew," Hannibal replied, bending over Will's lap to kiss the other leg now, warm breaths wafting over the tops of Will's thighs where the skin was still bare; smiling when the man beneath him gasped low at the sensation; nearly whining when Hannibal flirted close to his cock but not touching it. He stood, easily moving Will so that he was seated on Hannibal's lap, still on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"But I had hoped you would," Hannibal whispered close to the shell of Will's ear, all while laying large hands on soft, spread thighs; resplendent and so lovely wrapped in white silk. He squeezed and Will shivered, pressing back to grind delicately at the burgeoning hardness between Hannibal's strong legs.</p><p>Lost for words, Will sighed and leaned his head back further, taken at these words, these sensations; gaze trailing the shadows branching the far wall now as the sun declined; ocean pulsing close. It was all so nice, this world they'd worked to create, where they could simply be, content in all their forms. </p><p>"I think I'll make you wait," Hannibal mused, lips playing along Will's neck as he nuzzled close, breath stealing over the skin curving into Will's shoulder. "You'll wear your new stockings all evening, while we eat dinner, as we clean up, when we sit to read, and all the while you'll know that I'm watching... that I'm admiring."</p><p>Will moaned, his cock somehow becoming harder, leaking now; mouth wet and open.</p><p>"And when we can't stand it anymore, I'll take you like this, won't I? On my lap, sliding down, beautiful legs spread and covered, but the rest of you so gloriously bare... all the more naked for me because of these." Pinching gently at the fabric, Hannibal nipped at Will's ear suddenly, making him arch, nearly sobbing.</p><p>"You're terrible," he panted, rocking back to feel Hannibal more... the cock in his slacks, hard belly flush against Will's back, lips exploring and teasing.</p><p>Hannibal laughed softly, a breathy, playful little thing against Will's nape. Sliding his fingertips under a stocking, his nails grazed the hot, soft flesh there.</p><p>"I know," he murmured, "but only in the best of ways as far as you're concerned, beautiful, dear boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>